


Call for me - Starting bonds

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [36]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Magic, Developing Friendships, Healing Spell, M/M, Magic-Users, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri is tired after walking most of the way to the capital to see the coronation. So when a group of caravan merchants offer him a ride in one of their carts he is more than willing to take it.Guang and Leo aren't certain they can trust this other person sitting with them for the rest of the ride. After all, they have Blood Magic and Yuuri is clearly dressed as a Bell Priest.warning; big update message for all my readers (so not only the call for me fans) in the artist note on top. Please read it and let me know what you think of the plan.





	Call for me - Starting bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 252 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A Call for Me story!!!. Wow. Yeah, I know I had said it was a short hiatus and it ended up six months!!! I'm gonna blame it on the massive depression I had. At one point I simply could not write the story anymore, even my notes were too much. But over the past few days I've been reading them again and I'm comfortable with them in my head again.  
> Don't expect massive updates though, they will be sporadic. Mostly because of my wrist not allowing me writing massive pieces. But as I know I will still be writing next year, I'm gonna be working on a schedule so there will be more consistent updates come January next year for this and many of the multi chapters I still have open. (edit; failed ;p)
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri thanks the merchant profoundly. When he had stumbled onto the camp the night before he had already been overjoyed when they had invited him over to stay and eat with them. When he had been offered a blanket and a spot under one of the carts to sleep he had been on the verge to cry. It had been his first good night sleep in months. Now they are telling him he can ride in one of their carts to the capital with them, it will not only cut his travel time a lot shorter but it will also mean he can rest before the celebrations. 

Yuuri bows and utters words of praise, making the merchant laugh. 

"Seriously boy. You aren't the first traveler we picked up. I see no reason to leave you behind to walk to the same spot we are already riding, it would be improper conduct on me and my parents would frown on me if they ever found out. So trust me, you are doing me a favor." The woman Gives him a smile. "Now just go over to the blue and green cart. There are two other boys in there together with some of our goats, but they are well behaving animals and the boys look nice too. They at least gave me no trouble since joining us." She purses her lips. "They are blood Mages though. So maybe you are uncomfortable with that." 

Yuuri shakes his head. "I have no issues with Blood Mages as long as they uphold the law." 

This makes the woman nod her head. "That is my belief as well. Now run along to the cart, we are to leave and you can tell them that." She hands Yuuri some pieces of bread and sausages. "Plus, they need to eat, so you can bring them their breakfast. They don't look like they brought much food along with them." 

He takes the food and runs to the cart the woman had talked about. Sure enough he can smell the goats when he's near, and he can sense the blood magic from the mages inside. He can also sense that both mages aren't more than children, they pose no threat to him. He knocks on the door to let them know he is there.

The door to the cart gets opened by a boy maybe thirteen year old. When he sees Yuuri his eyes go big with apprehension, which doesn't go away when Yuuri shows the food. 

"Hiya, the merchant said I should bring you guys your breakfast and inform you we are about to leave." When the boy doesn't respond at once he smiles and makes his powers even more non-threatening. "I'm also to travel with you in this cart to the capital, so may I get in?" 

There is some mumbling from behind the boy and Yuuri wonders if the one he can see is submissive to the other one for a second. Especially when the door gets opened and it is clear the other mage is all the way in the back. The moment Yuuri steps in though he immediately feels the fear from the boy and he is certain they are even younger. He gives the food to the one in front and places his backpack so that it is in clear sight. He takes out some of his own food to make it clear they do not need to worry about sharing with him. 

The carts are well on there way before Yuuri hears the boys talk softly between them. It seems they are really apprehensive about Yuuri being a Bell Priest. It's that he has honed his skill in listening or he wouldn't have heard the next bit. 

"Guang you need to get that cut looked at once we are in the Capital." 

"I know Leo, but we only just have enough money for lodging. I'll just have to deal with the healing spell till we can make some extra money. It's going to be okay." 

Yuuri thinks for a moment then decide what to do. "I can heal that cut for you. I'm not bad with healing spells myself and I can make them work for Blood mages." 

He hears them scuffle back after that. There is an influx of protective magic but Yuuri just waits it out for a moment. He lets them sense for themselves that he in no way is a threat to them. 

"And I'm not a Bell Priest. I ran away from them, but the clothes are a form of protection so I don't mind still wearing them." he waits for a second, wondering if he judged the reason for their fear correctly. Sure enough the protective spell gets dropped relatively quick.

There is some scuffling, then a loud sigh and the smallest of the two comes towards Yuuri. It takes Yuuri a moment to understand what is going on. There are still some clear traces among the kids energy to give Yuuri a very detailed image of what he ran away from. he relaxes his shoulders and smiles.

"I'm Yuuri. You are Guang right?" The boy nods. "Okay. Show me the cut and i will teach you the spell. That way in the future you can use it yourself." 

The boy named Leo also moved closer, and Yuuri doesn't miss the small dagger the kid is holding. It is clear he's not used to handle weapons the way Yuuri is and he is certain that if the boy decides to attack him he could disarm him so fast neither of them could see it happen. 

"Please put away the dagger Leo. I have more proficiency with weapons from years of using them, you will only get hurt if you try to use it." 

Yuuri doesn't even bother glancing in Leo's direction when he pulls up the sleeve on Guang's arm. He places his hand over the wound. 

"Okay listen carefully, as it is a fairly easy spell once you know it. But it likes being hard to grasp when you first practice it. My friend Yuuko took three months to learn it, but she wasn't really good with magic before learning. So I have no doubt you'll get it at the first try." 

He was right about the boy being a fast learner as he manages to do it correctly only on the second try. "Well done. Now this one works best on smaller wounds, and wounds not infected. But as long as they aren't too bad this spell will help you get to a medic."

Yuuri leans back, then with a quick move not noticed by the younger boys till he puts a piece of food in their laps he takes some provision from his bag, relaxing to enjoy the slice of cake his sister found for him. Both boys look at the food for a moment. It is Guang who takes the first bite. Leo is more wary. Yuuri just waits. 

"Why are you going to the Capital?" Yuuri is taken aback by the question for a moment.

"I'm going to the coronation and hope to get into the audience." His eyes drift off for a moment. "These men saved my life a year ago when Blood mages threatened the lives of everyone in my hometown. I would not be here, none of the ones I love would, if not for them. I hope to be able to tell them my thanks in person." A shiver remembering the night sets his magic coiling enough to make both boys not ask any further. "And what about you?" 

For a moment he can see them retract in their own minds then after sharing a look it is Leo that answers. "We hope to find some place that will give us lodging in trade for some work. Neither of us can go back from where we came, so we decided that going forward with life could just as well be done in the Capital." Yuuri nods. 

"That is a great reason. I truly wish that both of you find what you are looking for." The boys nod. 

Guang then notices the small satchel attached to Yuuri's belt. Leo gives it a doubtful look, and even looks at Yuuri with a look he can't determine when Yuuri tells Guang he made it himself. After that he tells them how his grandfather had thought him how to embroider and why he had chosen the patterns on the satchel. With that he ends up telling them about his hometown and the friends he had there. If they pick up on his longing they are to polite to make it clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Yuuri is 18, Guang Hong is 11 and Leo is 13 in this story.


End file.
